Fifteen
by nemean123123
Summary: A short songfic about these two. WARNING!...cheesiness may occur and rated T for the song.


**Hi guys and please review my story…**

**This is my 7****th**** fanfic and 6****th**** HYOUTOBI fanfic. I'm sorry, can't help it, I'm just addicted to those two** **and I JUST HATE FLAMERS. For some HyourinmaruxSode No Shirayuki fan club members, if you read some of my HYOUTOBI fanfics then why not transfer to HYOUTOBI fan club. I'm not saying that this stories of mine is great. These zanpakutos characters are put in a high school life and not in zanpakutos arc.**

**Please review… **

**

* * *

Fifteen**

_**You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors**__**  
**__** It's the morning of your very first day**__**  
**__** And you say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while**__**  
**__** Try and stay out of everybody's way**_

Tobiume and Hyourinmaru have been best friends since they were in grade school. As they move to high school, Hyourinmaru has developed feelings for Tobiume but a new student named Kazeshini will ruin this. Kazeshini was a handsome student that every girls fall in love for him. But they didn't know that Kazeshini was a playboy who just pretended to love her and then leave her brokenhearted. The worst part is, Tobiume has fallen for Kazeshini.

_**It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here**__**  
**__** For the next four years in this town**__**  
**__** Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say**__**  
**__** "You know, I haven't seen you around before"**_

Hyourinmaru and Tobiume were sitting in a tree having lunch when suddenly…

"Hyourinmaru, I have to go now. I have to meet Kazeshini." Tobiume said in a hurried voice.

Hyourinmaru was angrily shocked and became to worry.

"Who is he anyways?" he pretended not to know

"You don't know him; he's the new student here and at the same time, my boyfriend." She said.

"You just met him and you were with him now. And besides you don't even know him!" he screamed angrily but he didn't want to do that.

"What's wrong with you? You've been acting strange this few days ago are you sick or something?" she asked angrily and went away, leaving Hyourinmaru brokenhearted and mad.

_**'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you**__**  
**__** You're gonna believe them**__**  
**__** And when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out**__**  
**__** Well, count to ten, take it in**__**  
**__** This is life before you know who you're gonna be**__**  
**__** Fifteen**_

Tobiume didn't talk to Tobiume for 10 days. Hyourinmaru was worrying about her. She was having fun time with Kazeshini and she has forgotten about his best friend until…

_**You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail**__**  
**__** and soon enough you're best friends**__**  
**__** laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool**__**  
**__** we'll be outta here as soon as we can**_

Tobiume and Kazeshini are starting their first date tomorrow. Hyourinmaru gritted his teeth because he can't forget her.

_**And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car**__**  
**__** and you're feeling like flying**__**  
**__** and you're momma's waiting up and you're thinking he's the one**__**  
**__** And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends**__**  
**__** When the night ends**_

The day that they have been waiting is here. They started up first to a restaurant, and then to a cinema, and then to the park, and then to a moonlight garden…

_Meanwhile_….

Hyourinmaru was thinking what will happen to her. What is the thing that made Kazeshini special? He let out a sigh and decided to get some fresh air outside and while walking…

_**'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you**__**  
**__** You're gonna believe them**__**  
**__** When you're fifteen and your first kiss**__**  
**__** Makes your head spin 'round**__**  
**__** But in your life you'll do things greater than**__**  
**__** Dating the boy on the football team**__**  
**__** But I didn't know it at fifteen**_

Tobiume was sitting at the park bench waiting for Kazeshini to come back when…

"Are you Kazeshini's girlfriend?" someone asked

"Haineko, it's you! Yes, I am his girlfriend." Tobiume said happily

"I knew it, stay away from him! He'll just hurt your feelings like he did to me" Haineko said while she's crying, trying not to remember her past with him.

"What do you mean?" Tobiume asked frantically

"You can guess why he did not return." Haineko said with a little warning

Tobiume stood up and run away only to find Kazeshini kissing another girl. She ran away crying and she run back to the moonlight garden. Hyourinmaru seen her crying and he was angry for anyone who will make her cry and now he know that her boyfriend break her heart so he followed her…

_**When all you wanted was to be wanted**__**  
**__** Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now**_

_**Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday**__**  
**__** But I realized some bigger dreams of mine**__**  
**__** and Abigail gave everything she had to a boy**__**  
**__** who changed his mind and we both cried**_

As Hyourinmaru walked closer to his crying best friend…

_**'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you**__**  
**__** You're gonna believe them**__**  
**__** And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall**__**  
**__** I've found time can heal most anything**__**  
**__** And you just might find who you're supposed to be**__**  
**__** I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen**_

Hyourinmaru was hugging her so he can stop her from crying. She was crying from pain and he was so mad on him for breaking her heart.

"Shhh…don't worry I'm here now" Hyourinmaru in a calm voice

"Why did he do this to me" Tobiume said in a heartbroken voice

He lift her face gently. He wipe her tears away and then he kissed her. While doing that, he was holding the back of her neck. She was shocked but then she gave in. When he pulled away, she kissed him back. He whispered something.

"You wouldn't experience this pain if you only waited for me. Don't worry, I'm here and I'm not gonna leave you alone and just forget about him." Hyourinmaru whispered

"I will, Hyourinmaru" Tobiume said in a little happier voice.

"I love you, Hyourinmaru" Tobiume said

"I love you too and don't forget that, Tobiume" Hyourinmaru said

They said as they pulled each other into another deepened kiss. As they pulled away…

"I shall take you home now, it's dark and you should get some sleep."

_The next day_…

_**Your very first day**_

_**Take a deep breath girl**__**  
**_

Tobiume was very happier and totally forgotten about Kazeshini. She have met Hyourinmaru on the same spot that they were gathering.

"Hey, I was thinking of something, can you come out with me tomorrow night?" Hyourinmaru asked flirtlously.

"Why not" Tobiume said in a smirking way.

_**Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors**_…_**  
**_


End file.
